Outtakes
by false sourires
Summary: The horrors of meeting a seven year old, and teaching them your name. Stage names are not that bad a thing.


**

* * *

**

**Skip Beat Outtake: Koo Hizuri**

* * *

_Kuon Hizuri: age 9 _

_Current Location: Hollywood, California United States_

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Mommy, I want to go to Disneyland!"

Anna Pearson looked down at her eight year old son, rolling her eyes. Glared at her husband's back. She didn't know if the father or the son was worse.

"No, Tommy. We already told you we are going to go watch Koo Hizuri put his hands in the sidewalk. Your Daddy is looking forward to it. We can go to Disneyland next weekend."

Tommy peered up at her puzzled.

"Who? Bet Mickey's better. I want to see Captain Renaldo!"

Anna smiled wryly, sweatdropping. Mick, her husband, turned around in horror to stare down at his son. Obviously insulted by his son's lack of knowledge on who Koo was.

"Tommy, where do you think we're going?"

"To see some dumb old actor."

Facepalming, Anna shook her head. He would inherit his father's personality. Mixj stared disgruntled at his son's blunt comment.

"Tommy, Koo is the _actor_ who _plays_ Captain Renaldo in Adventures of the Seven Seas. So we are going to meet the real Captain Renaldo."

"Really? Let's go!"

Both parents shook their heads at the mood swings of their only son.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Koo smiled broadly. America was great. A place completely ignorant of his over dramatic tendencies,_ for now_. He'd only been living here for four years, and he'd already earned himself the honor of getting his hands cemented into the Hollywood sidewalk. So without informing the officials, he'd decided to hold a small fair for the celebration that would have made Boss proud. The officials stopped nattering him once they saw the amount of people who had shown up. Three times what they expected. His cute chuckling son had brought the permit for the 'event' out when they started worrying about the police complaining. Ever since they hadn't said a word in protest to him.

Julie had not been able to come with him and Kuon, but she had arranged his outfit for the day. Being the model in the family, she had final say on all outfits. Seeing the costumes he had been planning on wearing, she quickly vetoed them, telling him distinctly that he should wear 'normal' semi-formal clothes. His original intention had been to come as Captain Renaldo. Kids loved it. Now he was very sorry he had let his wife pick his outfit. Kids had no imagination for actors not in costume of their favorite character. Evident with the outraged look on the kid before him.

"Daddy! That isn't Captain Renaldo. You lied!"

The father looked abashed. He felt sorry for the mother who appeared resigned. Koo thought he would try and help them out, so he crouched down to be eye level with the kid.

"Hey kiddo. Listen to your Daddy. I'm the actor that plays Captain Renaldo. Want to see?"

Koo gave his best good guy smile. The kid wasn't buying it.

"No your not! Captain Renaldo is cool! And he has black hair too! Your just Mr. Moo the old fogey actor my Daddy likes! No way someone like you could be that cool."

The brat seemed pretty pleased with himself. Koo on the other hand was paralyzed with shock. _Did the kid just call me Mr. Moo?_ His parent's also seemed to be starring in unveiled horror at their son.

"T-t-t-tommy….D-did y-you j-j-just c-call Mr. Koo- Mr. Moo?!"

The boy stared up at them quizzically.

"Yah, isn't that his name? Moo His'si something…"

Tommy's mother blushed scarlet. His father would have been trying to commit seppeku if they were in Japan right now. Koo who had witnessed the many eccentrics and oddities that occurred in the acting world with a level mind was floored by this little boy. Behind him, he heard a thump.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Mr. Moo! It's so true! Hahahahaha!"

Koo felt an eye twitch. Was his only and most precious son laughing at him?! Yes. Yes he was. In public too!

"Who is he?"

Tommy pointed at Kuon rolling on the ground laughing. Koo's eye twitched.

"That would be my son Kuon."

Oh no. He could see the evil gears turning in the kid's mind.

"Corn? Why would you name your son Corn? That's mean Mr. Moo!"

The laughing stopped. Without looking over his shoulder, Koo could sense the murderous aura coming from Kuon. Served him right for laughing at his Papa. Looking over at Tommy's parents, he felt pity for them.

"We're so sorry Mr. Hizuri. Tommy should know better. We're going to go now!"

Tommy's Dad said hurriedly. Moving to grab his puzzled son. Koo sighed. Now what kind of actor would he be if he just let his fans leave in mortification of him? Slowly, he got up.

"No, no. Stay. Enjoy the fair! I bet you haven't tried the falafels yet."

Two pairs of eyes stared at him in shock.

"No. We couldn't."

Koo could hear the hesitation in the voice.

"Would you like an autograph?"

Eyes blinked at him. He smiled and took out a pen and piece of glossy paper from his pocket. Quickly scribbling on it.

_To Tommy and his parent's. Thanks for coming to my celebration! I recommend trying the gelato stands, they're excellent._

_**MR. MOO.**_

_P.S.-I hope you don't mind if I share this story with my publicist._

Reaching out he grabbed the kid's hand and slipped the paper in it before waving good-bye. Kuon followed him in walking in the other direction. Never again was he going to listen to Julie. Next time he was going in costume. Behind him, he could swear he heard a thud of someone fainting.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"MOO? CORN?"

Julie spluttered. Not being able to hold back anymore, she fell in a heap on the floor laughing so hard she started to cry. Koo and Kuon grimaced at her. Koo should have known better than to say anything to her. But she'd insisted on them telling her when Kuon had made a comment about Mr. Moo having four stomachs after Julie had reprimanded him for appreciating food as his father did. Prompting Koo into teasing him about being as skinny as a corn stalk. Julie had intervened before the jabs could continue; demanding to know what was going on.

"I'm so changing my name when I'm older."

Kuon muttered gloomily, as Julie began to laugh harder and Koo grinned. Yes, what a story to tell his fans later.

* * *

**Omake**

_Eleven years later…_

Tommy flushed apple red. His mother was once again telling _**that**_ story. _Why? Why must she do this? What did I ever do to her to deserve this punishment?_

"No!"

"Yes."

Slowly he shut his eyes and put his head in his hands. So what if he had called one of the most famous movie stars in the world Mr. Moo? He was eight at the time! It was a reasonable conclusion. Opening his eyes he saw his girlfriend regarding him with disbelief. He chuckled weakly. His mother smiled like a cat with a canary.

"We have the autograph framed. Want to see?"

"Yes!"

Tommy groaned. Shelly was never going to let him live this down. It was enough that his mother had to tell everyone from the neighbors, his friends and his previous girlfriends about that. Now his girlfriend would too. He could hear the giggles from the other room. To this day cows were his least favorite animal.

* * *

Love this fic.

Inspired by the English manga's translation of Koo instead of Kuu.

I much prefer Kuu, so this is how I will always spell his name. Plus I can't get the image of a milk cow out of my mind whenever I see Koo.

Thanks for Reading,

False Sourires


End file.
